a. Field of Invention
This application pertains to window shades and other window coverings, and more particularly to any cord-operated window or door covering systems, wherein a guard is provided for the cord (or chain) that makes the cord inaccessible.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Many different window and door covering systems and other treatment systems are presently available that can be used by residential, commercial and industrial consumers to cover a window or for other decorative purposes. Some of these systems may include window blinds, venetian blinds, roman shades, vertical blinds, and so on. A typical system of this kind includes a window covering element, a mechanism for raising, lowering, or otherwise opening or closing the window covering element and one or more cords used to control the mechanism. The cord may be a string, a rope, a continuous chain of plastic or metal beads, etc.
A problem associated with all such systems is that the cords may be openly accessible, for example, to children and may cause injuries if used incorrectly.
Some suggestions have been made in the past for solving these problems. For example, electronic systems have been designed that eliminate the need for a cord. However such electronic systems are too expensive and complicated for many situations. The present application provides a means of avoiding access to open window covering control cords.